First and Last
by Mercory
Summary: When Mello and Soichiro meet for the first and Last time. Mello reminisces his first kill.  Spoiler? one-shot


**This was an idead of Miharu is Harukas Lovechild's, but she was so nice to me and let me have it.  
Love forever 3 ^.^**

**Disclaimer:i own nothing. Seriously, i dont even own the idea XD**

"Yagami, tell me. Have you ever killed a person? I have. I've carried the guilt and shame with pride. It's gotten me this much closer to winning."

This made Soichiro Yagami think. A child was going to be his first kill if Mello didn't give himself up to them.

He writes down Mello's first name.

"All I need is your last name and this will all be over. Give your self up to us!"

Mello watches Soichiro's face. He sees the pain there. The guilt he knows he's going to feel when he kills him. Mello remembers something like that when he was trying to get into the mafia.

It was gruesome getting to the top. The drugs he had to sell, errands he had to run, the kills...he needed done.

His first kill had been during a drive by at an apartment building. He remembers it like it were yesterday.

The eyes...

_"Hurry it up Mello! We need to get this done!" one the guys yell. The newbie's in the backseat flinch at the harsh voice_

_Mello walks out of the ugly building they used as a hide out, taking his sweet time._

_He hops into the front passenger of the beat up old convertible , wishing for something a bit cleaner to get there in._

_"About time goldilocks, we're loosing daylight."_

_He rolls his eyes, and flicks his wrist, signaling for them to hurry up and get going._

_They speed out of the parking lot and down an old, broken road, dirty rap music blaring out of the beat up speakers._

_They drive smoothly into a neighborhood made up of mangy apartment buildings and ghastly old houses._

_Nearing the part needed to be shot up, they prepare their guns._

_Mello really didn't want to do this, but it had to be done if he wanted to beat Near._

_Jose, the only one that ever really talked to him, pats his back, bringing him back to the conscious world._

_He nods his head, ready to go._

_The car revs then slowly drives by the apartments._

_Bullets start flying from their guns, holding nothing back._

_Mello, loving the sound of his own gun, gets trigger happy, and grabs a second gun, letting double the bullets fly at the place._

_Bystanders in front of the building get shot down, fatally injured and even killed. Blood flies all over the dirty pavement. Glass shatters and spreads over the dingy brown grass and weeds. Screams of pain cry out._

_Only one though catches Mello's attention. From behind them someone is screaming for help and 911._

_With out thinking, Mello turns around, and fires both guns at the perpetrator, laughing menacingly._

_It was only a little girl, maybe around 8 years old. He stops shooting; his grin fades to a blank stare as the girl falls, seemingly slowly to the cement._

_His eyes follow her pain-filled ones._

_Beautiful green eyes stay wide open as she hits the floor, not quite dead._

_Mello knew she would be soon. He immediately feels guilt, but doesn't show it._

_The car drives away, but he still watches those eyes, till he can't see them anymore._

_"Woo! That was great Mello! You're cold blooded!"_

_That was exactly how Mello felt, and he didn't want to. He shakes his head of those thoughts, but he just couldn't shake those eyes away._

Mello comes back to the world, still staring at Yagami's eyes.

His heart tugs painfully. It's sad how this poor innocent man was pulled into this shameless game and filth that Kira had created.

"I'm sorry Yagami."

Soichiro suddenly looks alarmed at that. From behind him Jose, who pretended to be dead, grabs the gun and starts firing out deadly shots at Soichiro's back.

"Jose, the notebook!" Mello yells as the old man falls to the ground, the death note in his arms with a death grip, unwilling to let go as Jose tries to pry of him once he gets to.

"Damnit, he isn't dead?"

Jose grins and positions his gun to shoot Yagami in the head.

Right then, the door to the room slams to the floor as the task force barges in ready to shoot.

Mello manages to get the gas mask on before any of them see his face.

They shoot down Jose so he can't cause anymore harm, leaving Mello standing in the middle of the room.

"Surrender yourself Mello!"

_Fools._

Mello detonates the bomb and the entire building explodes.

Just before Mello is hit by the impact, he thinks to himself how he helped Soichiro save the last bits of humanity he had lost when he shot down that innocent girl.

He smiles as he's blown away in the explosion.

* * *

**It was a little depressing writing this, but I think it was worth it. Maybe?**

**Consturctive crit. is welcome.**

**-Mercory**


End file.
